It's Never Enough
by 0hthosenargles
Summary: The marauders manage to make their seventh year count. With relationships, pranks, and fighting death eaters, this will sure be one heck of a year!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING MWAHAHAH! - That is false. If you recognize it, it's not my property:(**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, so I appriciate feedback :)Happy reading!

Marlene's POV- August 13th 3:00 pm

I anxiously tear my Hogwarts letter open like a tiger to it's prey. I have to be head girl or my mum will be disgusted with me. I keep the letter folded, staring at the ripped Hogwarts crest in front of me.  
"Here goes nothing," my mind whispers to me. I slowly unfold the parchment. What awaits under the fold is my entire seventh year laid out in front of me.  
"Oh my Merlin," I whisper.

James's POV- August 13th, 3:01 pm

"Oh my Merlin!" I Yell, "Padfoot, wake up, you've got to see this!"  
"Five more minutessss," he whines.  
"Man up and get out of bed, Pads. This is important," I throw a pillow at him.  
"Ugh, tell me Prongiepoo, what could be so bloody important that I have to be woken from my beauty sleep?" Sirius's voice is groggy from sleep.  
"Pads, just come see," he waltzes across the room to sit next to me.  
He just stares at me. "Prongs, do you know what this means?"

Victoria's POV- August 13th, 3:15 PM

"Do you know what this means!? I'm so excited for you Lils!" I hug my best friend.  
"If it means that Potter will leave me alone, then yes, I am well informed," she laughs.  
"I wonder who Head Boy is!" I wiggle my eyebrows.  
"It's probably Remus," she says, suddenly serious.  
Although Remus is a very strong candidate for Head Boy, the thought of Lily and Remus sharing a room makes my insides feel like snakes slithering up until they reach my head and dig a hole to climb out. Not that I like Remus or anything. He's just a nice friend who happens to be very intelligent, funny, and very handsome. Not to mention that he is one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts. Yep, just a nice friend.

Remus's POV- September 1st, 10:00 am

Yep, just a nice friend. I was dreaming about Marlene again. Just a nice friend. Just a nice friend. Just a nice fri-  
"Hurry up Remmy!" I flinch at the nickname. "We're going to be late sweetie," my stepmother Rosie says to me, much too kindly.  
I step into Rosie's car. It has so much perfume in the air that I feel sick. "Thanks for driving me Rosie, but I can appar- take a bus you know." I almost let myself slip by saying apparate. My palms are suddenly sweaty. Rosie doesn't know that I'm a wizard. Now, she believes that I'm going from Kings Cross to St. Joseph's School for Exceptional Boys in Scotland.  
"Don't worry about it hun, I'd like to see you off since your father's away," she stares ahead of her, to the road.  
Uncomfortable and silent. Two words used to describe the drive to Kings Cross. As I take a seat in the marauder's usual compartment, I hope that this year will be better than the last.

Lilly's POV- September 1st, 2:00 pm

I hope that this year will be better than the last. At least since I'm Head Girl Potter will leave me alone.  
"LILYYYYY!" Marlene tumbles towards me and suffocates me with a hug.  
"Marlene! How was your summer? Oh I'vemissedyousomuch!" I say back, my voice muffled from her arms.  
"I missed you too! My summer was fine, you know how my family can be..." Her voice drags off.  
"Mar, guess what? I'm Head Girl!" I beam.  
"Oh, that's great Lils. I'm so happy for you," she says quietly. I wonder what's up with her.  
"OH MY MERLIN LILS! MAR! IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU TWO!" Victoria practically screams.  
"Good to see you too V!" Marlene says, excited again.  
"Yeah, I'm so happy to see you!" I yell back.  
Suddenly there's a crash in the compartment next door. I've heard about a dark wizard called Voldemort that is rumored to be rising to power. Could his followers, the "Death Eaters" be the cause of the crash? I feel goosebumps poke at my arms. Suddenly I feel trapped, like the walls are closing in on me. My breaths turn shallow and shaky.  
"Lils, are you okay?" Vic asks.  
"I think I need some air," I manage to choke out.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Marlene says.  
"No, I'm fine," I say.  
"But last year-" Vic starts.  
"I said I'm fine!" I snap at her. This same thing happened last year but I fainted in the compartment. That won't happen again. I won't let it happen.  
I quickly slide the door open, partially embarrassed about my outburst. I hear a low voice yell "SECTUMSEMPRA!" And a scream. Then all I see is black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be wayyy to rich to be writing fanfiction.**

**Author's note: this chapter's kinda short sorry! The next chapter will be longer:)**

James's POV- September 1st, 12:00 pm

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" And then a high scream is what I hear when I walk out of my compartment to buy some candy. I see a flash of red hair hit the ground. Hard.  
"LILY!" I shove the masked figure out of the way. When I turn around again, the figure is gone.  
"Oh my Merlin, Lily Evans, speak to me! Please!" I see a huge red spot on her Hogwarts robes. I take off the robes so that she's left in her muggle clothing. "Moony! Remus! Help me!" I yell.  
"What is it Prongs- Oh my- Lily!" He squeals. "Okay, okay I can do this. Padfoot! Bring me my bag!"  
"Eeep!" Padfoot yells when he comes out with Moony's bag.  
Moony pulls out potions and spells so quickly, he could be a professional healer. After about ten minutes of this, he brings her into our compartment. I insist on holding her while she's asleep.

Lily's POV- September 1st, 4:00 pm

"If she's not awake by now, you should take her to Mademe Pomfrey," a hushed voice says.  
"C'mon Moony, let James hold her just a bit longer," another one that I identify as Sirius's replies. Great. So that warm feeling is none other than James Potter. I need to get up, but his comforting arms beckon me to stay. Nope. I have to get up. But it feels so nice right here. Get up. Stay. Get up. Stay. Get up. I'm getting up. When I try to move, I get a searing pain in my head. I scream; I can't control it. My eyes flash open.  
"Well look who finally decided to wake up," Sirius says.  
"Shut up Padfoot," a voice above me says. James's.  
"I don't want to be rude Potter, but why did I have the pleasure of waking in your arms?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm. By this time, I have left the comfort of James and plopped down next to him.  
"Well, L-Lily Evans, a h-hooded figure hexed you when you came out of your c-compartment. James found you and helped R-Remus heal you," Peter explained. I almost forgot he was in this story. Good job  
author for fitting him in!  
"What time is it?" I mumble.  
"About 4:00," Remus responds.  
"Are you serious!?" I'm panicked now.  
"Actually I am," Sirius laughs.  
"Nice one mate," James hi-fives Sirius.  
"Please, please, please shut your mouthes! I had to go to the Heads' Meeting an hour ago, I'm Head Girl!" I yell.  
"Well I'll come since I'm Head Boy!" Sirius's eyebrows do a dance, and I roll my eyes.  
"You're joking right?" I ask.  
"Duh, of course I'm not Head Boy... But James is," Sirius says.  
James hops up and puts his fists on his waist while he puffs out his chest and yells, "I'm super James, coming to your rescue!"  
He picks me up again and runs to the Heads' Meeting, him laughing and me thrashing all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR:(**

**Author's note: Yeyy new chapter! ****Enjoy:)**

Marlene's POV, September 1st 4:00 pm

"All the way," I say. "I support you all the way Vic, but I highly doubt that our best friend Lily Evans was being carried down the halls by James bloody Potter. Much to our dismay, she'd never let him touch her. Ever."

"Maybe she's loosened up," she replies.

"Yeah right," I scoff

"Potter if you don't get off of me this instant, I promise I will hex you into oblivion," says my best friend's voice outside of the compartment.

"Oh my little Lilyflower, that is where you are wrong. I only put my arm around you because there was a fly on your shoulder," the compartment opens so that I can see James do his famous sideways grin.

"Lily! Where have you been!? We've been so worried," Vic cries.

"Well, my Lilyflower decided to get attacked by a rising death eater, so me being the wonderful person I am saved her from an unruly death," James explains.

"Charming James, really, but I think Lils would appreciate it if you went away. Bye!" I wiggle my fingers. James leaves our compartment. "C'mon guys lets get to the front of the train, we'll be arriving soon."

Sirius's POV, September 1st 6:00 pm

"Soon we will have dinner but I would like to warn you that this year will be different," Professor Dumbledore says. "Many of you have heard rumors of a certain dark wizard rising to power. Those rumors are true, and his name is Lord Voldemort. If you hear of any rumored Death Eaters in the castle please report them to me immediately. On that note, let the feast begin!" I had forgotten how hungry I was while the old man was talking. I look over to Peter who has already begun eating. I chuckle to myself.

Over at the Slytherin table, I see my brother Regulas talking to that Snape kid. I wonder what it would be like if I didn't argued to be in Griffindor on that day in first year. Would I be one of "them"? The thought sickens me. If I wasn't in Griffindor, I'd still be living at home with my horrible mother. I wouldn't know James, Remus, or Peter. Or Marlene. I feel a rush of sadness in the pit of my stomach.

"Padfoot. Padfoot!" I feel Prongs shake me out of my thoughts. "It's been five minutes and you haven't touched your food mate. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking," I respond.

"What were you thinking about?" Prongs asks.

"Thoughts," I answer.

"...of which type?" He demands.

I have to give him an answer, or he'll never drop the conversation. I say the only thing I can think of. "Just what kind of awesome pranks we'll pull this year! It's our seventh year mate, we have to make it count!"

I loose interest and listen to Moony talk about plans for pranks when I see James throw a punch at a boy with greasy black hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Author's Note: I attached Polyvore links later in the chapter to just copy and paste them into your browser and add the polyvore . com to the beginning bc they won't show up as a link short cut for some reason:(**

James's POV- September 1st, 6:01 pm

Greasy black hair. It makes me sick. Not only did he call her a mudblood last year, but he just slapped her. He bloody slapped her! I'm so angry, but the worst part is that now Lily's angry at me for punching him! What was I supposed to do? Stand there?

"Listen, Evans, I was just trying to protect you!" I say.

"I don't need your protection Potter, I can take care of myself!" Her voice is drenched with venom.

"But he slapped you! Can't you tell that he's one of them!?" I yell.

"He didn't slap me! Well at least he didn't mean to! Can't you tell that he was under the imperious curse, you-you you arrogant toerag!" She stands up from the table and starts to walk away.

"Evans! Wait!" I call to her.

She walks back and whispers in my ear, "If you do so much as lay a finger on Sev again then I promise I will never talk to you ever again. After I hex you, of course." She stomps on my toe hard and then she is gone.

"Sorry mate, she's a tough one," Padfoot pats my shoulder.

Marlene says, "Well tonight is going to be difficult since you share a room."

Lily's POV- September 1st, 8:00 pm

We share a dorm. I completely forgot about that. How am I going to spend the night in a room next to his!? Maybe he'll have the common sense to sleep in the Gryffindor dorm tonight. I might as well get there early and go straight to bed so I won't have to see him. Besides, I have early charms tomorrow.

Vic's POV- September 7th

Tomorrow is Hogsmeade, and I really want to ask Remus to go with me. Marlene is going with Brian Flint, and Lily would rather die one million deaths then go with James. Besides, he's going with Eliza Bell.

"Just go up and ask him! There's nothing to be afraid of," Marlene tells me.

"But what if he says no!? I would die of embarrassment!" I plead.

"He won't say no, he probably likes you too," Lily gives me a push out the door.

My heart is racing as I walk up to Remus. I stutter, "Hey Remus! I w-was wondering if you'd like to..." My hand is gripped onto my lion pendant necklace. "To be my partner for the big potions project!?" I smile weakly.

"Sure," he replies cooly.

"Great!" I say and scamper of like a wounded puppy.

"So?" Marlene asks.

"He said yes... To being my potions partner. I chickened out!" I squirm in my seat.

"I'm sorry Vic, we can go together as friends instead," Lily offers.

"Of course!"

Lily's POV- September 8th, 10:00 am

Of course I had to go to Hogsmeade today. I would much rather go to the library and study for potions. I get dressed into this: lily_evans/set?id=91353962 and go to wake up Vic and Marlene.

Vic dresses into this: victoria_rothe/set?id=91348686 , and Marlene wears this: marlene_mckinnion/set?id=91351686.

As we walk to Hogsmeade we lose track of Marlene, but we're not worried. She's probably off snogging Flint somewhere.

As we walk into The Three Broomsticks, we never expected what awaits us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't open HP:( **

**Author's note: This chapter's kinda short sorryyy. Anyway, happee birthdae Harry! It's 7-31 where I am! Long live the boy who lived:)))**

Vic's POV- September 8th, 10:30 am

Tables thrown. Broken glass. Chairs smashed. Masked figures. Bodies on the floor.  
"Oh my Merlin! Potter!" Lily squeals. James is one of the bodies on the floor.

Marlene's POV- September 8th, 10:45 am

James is one of the bodies on the floor. I can't do this. "Brian, are you sure about this?" I say. "I don't feel welcome here."  
"You shouldn't. No one's welcome here," Regulas says. He reminds me of Sirius. He has Sirius's big brown eyes and black hair, but while Sirius's eyes are welcoming, Regulas's are fierce.  
"Why did you bring me here!?" I shoot at Brian.  
"This, my dear is a death eater meeting, and since you were brought to the meeting, you are now a death eater. Welcome to the group, beautiful," he explains. I want to hex him so badly, but I feel invisible restraints on my arms.  
"NO! I'll never be one of you! Nothing will ever make me one of you." I scream. Flint touches my left arm with his forefinger. "Don't you dare touch me!" I try to jerk away to no avail.  
He mutters a spell that is unknown to me, and a searing pain shoots up my arm. "Torture me all you want, I'm not joining you!" I yell at him.  
The pain grows stronger, like millions of knives cutting and stabbing my arm. I scream and start crying and shaking all over. My hot tears stain my face like boiling water. I try to hide my tears; show them that I'm stronger than them, but its no use. "I'll never surrender to you," I spit.  
"Well you don't have to anymore, you're already one of us.  
I think you have been all this time," his smile makes me feel sick.  
"You're a liar!"  
"Look at your arm if you don't believe me," Flint says.  
I look down, and I see a symbol I recognize, the dark mark.  
"When your arm burns, meet here. That means he's calling you. Don't try to resist or ignore him. If you do, you won't live to tell the tale. See you later, lovely," I feel an invisible push out the door.

Lily's POV- September 8th, 11:00 am

I feel an invisible push out the door, but i fight it. I need to help Potter. Why do I want to help him!? I hate him! At least I thought I did.  
"Accio bag!" I yell. My bag flies in and I take out the potion. Ditany  
should fix the wounds on his shoulders, and my healing spells should pretty much help everything else. I don't want to take him to Mademe Pomfrey because she's new here and unexperienced. My question is why Potter was here alone. I thought he brought Eliza Bell, the Gryffindor keeper, with him.  
While I'm lost in thought, I see  
a pair of bright brown eyes starring at me.  
Then I hear, "Well hello Evans."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I AM NOT DEAD! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't posted in like 3,000 years :( Anywhale, This chapter's a bit of a filler but I promise, it's getting exciting soon!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or his parents:(((**

* * *

James's POV- September 10th, 7:05 am

I wake to the sound of a door slamming. My clock says 7:05 Great. Potions starts right now.

I hop out of my four poster Griffindor bed and dress into a tee shirt with the Rocking Hippogriffs Band on it and jeans. I put my Hogwarts robes over it with my Heads' badge. I brush my teeth and run a hand through my hair while I exit the dorm. Slughorn is going to kill me

* * *

Lily's POV- September 10, 7:10 am

Slughorn is going to kill me. I never got a partner for the big potions project. What am I going to do!? Everybody in the class already has a partener! I can't believe I forgot about this!

I pass a note to Marlene asking if she has a partener. She replies: "Yep, Brian." She mouthes "sorry." Her relationship with Flint has lasted much longer than I thought it would. She's hardly had time to hang out with Vic and I. I wonder what's wrong with her.

Next, I pass a note to Alice Prewett; she's working with Frank Longbottom. Sev is working with Bella Black, and Aagna Gupta is working with some kid named Patel.

I'm completely desperate so I ask Sirius. He answers: "Violet Brown." My attention turns to the door when Potter struts into the room. Sirius mouthes, "Ask him," and I know that Potter is the only other person without a partner. I sigh and write the same note I've written about 5 times and pass it to Potter. He replies, "Of course ill be your partner, my lovely Lily Flower." He looks at me with his trademark lopsided grin. Yep, I'm going to regret this.

* * *

Marlene's POV- September 10th, 3:30 pm

Yep, I regret this. I regret letting Flint take me to Hogsmeade. I regret not fighting the mark. But most of all, I regret betraying my friends.

I try to fight the mark, I really do, but when it burns something takes over me. It feels like I can't control my legs from moving. It feels like I'm a zombie, but at the same time, I've never felt more alive.

I'm lying in bed talking to Lily about the potions project when it starts to burn. "Erm, Lils I have to go meet Brian," I say.

"Mar, it feels like you'd rather hang out with Brian than me lately. Can't we just hang out tonight?" She asks. The pain in my arm shoots upwards, taking over my shoulder. I feel millions of flaming needles scraping my left arm.

"I'm sorry Lils, but I really have to go!" My legs start to walk out the door.

"Marlene Jane Mckinnion, don't you walk away from me!" She puts a hand on my shoulder and I flinch. Lily would only use my full name if it was serious.

The pain has taken up my whole upper body, and I'm not sure whether I'm going to cry or faint. It takes all of my will and strength to avoid both when I say, "Lily, please."

She seems to sense the urgency in my voice, and she lets go of me. My legs break into a run. I run the whole way to Hogsmeade, crying uncontrollably the whole way there.

Once I get to the three broomsticks, I stand outside and pull myself together. I can't show any weakness. I walk inside and into the back room behind the kitchen.


End file.
